Dark Fate
by XxD3V1L-ANG3LxX
Summary: Born a pureblood, Hadrian grows in a time in which backroom politics will soon turn to into war. Dark in nature, Hadrian will do what is best for his brother and him even if it means going against his father. But between rising taboo feelings for his younger brother and the unexpected attention from his professor, Marvolo Slytherin, how will Hadrian deal with it all? Slash/Incest
1. Chapter 1

**While trying to re-write my previous stories the idea of making a Dark Harry wouldn't let me concentrate so i just had to write this. This is just the pilot chapter to see if i should continue with this or simply concentrate on the other fics i'm trying to work in. **

**Warnings: Dark Harry, OC Brother, Lily not his mother, No Prophecy, No War, so will be extremely Au**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other Characters, only my oc Gab****riel**

Hadrian stood beside his father, a hollow ache on his chest but he ignored it, holding his younger brother's hand in comfort. His haunting green eyes followed the ebony box as it descended into the deep hole carved in the earth. Every drop of dirt felt like a stab in his heart, but he ignored it, letting go of his father's hand to hug his crying brother. Hadrian felt the sting in his eyes but he refused to cry, he had promised himself not to, promised to be strong for his brother so he could have a pillar of strength to lean on.

Small hands clutched him in a death grip, knuckles white, whole body shaking in pain and sorrow, his brother had never looked so pitiful and he could do nothing. Hadrian couldn't bring their mother back from death. A single tear escaped his tight control but he let it run down his cheek, feeling too numb to do anything but cling to his brother.

One by one the mourners left until only Hadrian, his brother Gabriel, and their father remained. As if mirroring his sorrow the sky turned black, soft rain descending upon them but rapidly gaining strength and turning into a small rain storm. Still they stayed before the tombstone, ignoring the cold and heavy rain. That is until their father walked up to the tombstone, dropping a single red rose and started walking to the exit. Hadrian was next, dropping a white rose while his brother laid a white lily. Both read the inscription written on the white marble and with a silent farewell walked away.

**Five Years Later**

Bright sunlight streamed through the window, landing upon the young body of the sleeping Potter Heir. The morning light showed hidden blue highlights on his darker than black hair, illuminating his pale skin, and giving him an ethereal glow. A frown marred the face, fighting against the call to wake up but at the end letting the world to gaze upon the beautiful, emerald, green eyes of the boy. His hair was shoulder length, his facial structure belying his noble birth and ancestry, his skin was pale without being sickly, no imperfections visible. Taller than a boy his age, his body is lithe and nimble with hidden muscles. All in all, he was perfection.

Not.

Cold, indifferent, arrogant, prideful, and occasionally malicious, Hadrian was far from being perfect. Those that knew him beyond his public mask knew this. His step-mother and step-brother were specially victims of his cruel treatment. James tried his best to put a stop to his son's actions in vain. Everything he tried only put a bigger wedge between father and son, making Hadrian all the more hateful towards his father's new wife and son. James' only consolation was that Hadrian was never disrespectful in public or social events.

In public he was the perfect pureblood heir, respectful, friendly, intelligent, and handsome. Charming everyone, light or dark, it didn't matter, all were charmed by him. But it is all just a mask to hide away his dark personality from the public. Just a mask.

**Hadrian's POV**

Hadrian stared at the ceiling in silent contemplation, thoughts warring inside his head. In two weeks' time he would finally be attending Hogwarts, his parents' alma mater. He didn't know what to feel about this, because although he would be able to finally get away from his father's bitch and their bastard, Hadrian would also be leaving his precious brother behind. Just thinking about Gabriel made him smile, the only person he truly loves and cares about.

Sighing at his thoughts he prepared for breakfast with the whole _'family'_.

Dressed casually in black trousers, a white collar shirt, and his favorite pair of dragon skin boots that reached his knees, he flung the dining room's doors open and made his way inside. Immediately upon entering his brother stood from the table and ran to him for their usual hug.

"Gabriel, did you sleep well?" Voice cold and emotionless, but he knows his brother can see the love and affection in his eyes.

"I slept well Hadrian, and you?" Hadrian gave him a miniscule smile in answer and greeted the rest of the attendants.

"Father, Lilian, Charles, good morning. Or at least a good one until I saw you," he said in his most arrogant voice.

Cue his father's reproachful, "Hadrian", the whore's sad frown, and the little bastard's angry scowl. Ignoring them, like usual, he sat down next to Gabriel and the rest of breakfast went like it usually did. Hadrian ignoring everyone but his brother with the occasional insult thrown at Lilian and Charles, Gabriel trying to gather their father's attention to no avail, and the Bastard hording all of James' focus while the mud-blood simply watched from the sidelines. The everyday breakfast ritual of the Potter family.

Hadrian could just puke at the thought of it.

Like always, Hadrian was the first to finish and he would go back to his room like usual if his father didn't ask him to wait. Apparently they would all be going for his Hogwarts' supplies right after everyone finished breakfast.

"No, thank you. Uncle Sirius will be taking Gabriel and me after lunch so you don't have to worry about it, Father. Gabriel, are you done, we still have to finish practicing your Latin?"

"I'm done, Harry. Dad, Lily, Charles." Both walked out and went to Gabriel's room.

**James POV**

James watched his sons walk away, a deep ache in his chest, and it was his entire fault. He looks at Lily, the woman he truly loves and the product of their love, Charles. And for a terrible moment he thinks of the future he could've had if he hadn't married the pureblood witch his parents pressured him to marry and the life he could've created with Lily. If he had then Charles never have been considered a bastard, but then he would've never had Hadrian and Gabriel and even though they were distant with him, James still loves them.

But it is so bloody hard, so, so hard not to think of that possible future when Hadrian is always so icy when dealing with him and borderline cruel towards his new mother and brother. James tried everything to gain back the loving and close relationship he used to have with Hadrian and Gabriel. At least with Gabriel he still had the opportunity to build a father-son relationship, his son was always so polite and didn't hold grudges, the total opposite of Hadrian.

He didn't know what went wrong with him. They had been so closed, their mother's death had brought them even closer but it all changed when James married Lily and brought her and their son to live at Potter Manor. At first James thought that it was jealousy that made him act so rebelliously and so James never treated any of his three sons any differently. It didn't work, Hadrian's attitude turning even worse.

"Dear, don't worry, we still have to shop for Charles' new robes so we might bump into them while we shop." Lily's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He gave her a strained smile, trying to think as enthusiastically as her.

"Dad, dad, after we buy my new robes can you buy me….." James ignored his thoughts and gave his whole attention to Charles.

**Gabriel's POV**

Gabriel knew fully well of the strained relationship between his older brother and their dad, but he could do nothing about it; he could only plead to Hadrian to at least be civil to him. He could care less about the mud-whore or his bastard brother, but he still acted as if he liked them only because Hadrian asked him to. Otherwise Gabriel would have made his opinion of them quite clear.

But he could never hate his father; he was his dad and his only remaining parent. As much as Gabriel tried to, he couldn't stop but be jealous of the close relationship Charles shared with his father and the clear love Lily had for him. Gabriel would never again be able to feel a mother's love and warmth.

He felt a rush of anger, hate for Charles growing inside him. He had what Gabriel will never have.

"Shhh, Gabriel. I'm here," the soothing voice of his brother made him notice that he had started to cry. He buried his face on his brother's neck, breathing in the smell that was purely Hadrian, and immediately calming down. Charles will never have Hadrian, he was all his.

And maybe that was all that mattered.

**Lily's POV**

Lily had long ago given up in trying building a close relationship with Hadrian. All she hoped for now was to at least have a civil conversation without an insult thrown at her or her son to no avail. The boy was always so cold and angry and Lily no longer knew what she could do but be there for her husband as he tried to reach out to Hadrian.

Gabriel on the other hand was always polite and kind with her and Charles although she realized she would never have a mother-son relationship with him to James' disappointment. When they had finally married, James had hoped for his sons to look at Lily like a mother and to accept Charles as their full-blooded brother but his wish never turned true.

Sometime Lily did feel somewhat responsible at the distance between father and son, knowing that before she and her son joined the Potter family they had all been quite close. But her son was now recognized as a Potter, was still considered a bastard but he now had the protection of being a Potter by blood and that was all she could ask for. That James loved all his children equally, with no special treatment to any of them was all the more satisfying.

Neither Hadrian nor Gabriel is any more special or important than Charles, a half-blood and bastard.

'Take that Cassandra,' she thought as she laughed as her baby told his father the latest prank he had made on the elves.

**Charles POV**

Looking himself in the mirror Charles frowned as he failed, once again, to look as dignified and noble as Hadrian did. The arrogant ass was always going on about how he would never compare to him and will always be inferior to purebloods so Charles always tries to get one over Hadrian. Only to fail epically.

The collar shirt made him look fatter than he actually was, the trousers fit well enough, but the knee-high boots looked ridiculous on him. Angry tears of shame and disappointment ran down his face and that only made him look uglier, his red face clashing horribly with his red hair. Who was he kidding; Charles was fat and ugly while Hadrian and Gabriel were handsome and lean.

'But I have dad and mom, not them', he thought maliciously. Since coming to finally live with his dad and his other sons he tried his best to always take all the attention from Hadrian and Gabriel and to a successful degree. All that was left was to show his dad that he could be the perfect heir and that he needed neither Hadrian nor Gabriel, only him.

That's why iwhen he attends Hogwarts next year he will make the perfect friends for an heir and get the highest grades. Then Hadrian will be nothing next to Charles and will be stripped of being the heir, Charles replacing him.

So he wiped his tears, ignored the pudgy image of him and put on his red robe, ready to show the world he was better than arrogant, bloody Hadrian.

**So, should i continue or not? PLEASE REVIEW XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did some minor changes to the first chapter since instead of Charles and Hadrian being the same age, Hdrian will be a year older. Gabriel and Charles will be the same age and will start Hogwarts in the same year. **

**Read and Review XD**

**Chapter 2**

Hadrian helped his brother dress for their outing to Diagon Alley with their Uncle Padfoot. Deeming his brother ready, he grabbed both their robes, a matching black with red designs, and went to the fireplace to floo to Grimmauld Place. Just as Hadrian was about to follow his brother, James entered the room but Hadrian wasted no time and hurriedly called out his Uncle's address; he didn't want to confront his father.

Landing gracefully on his uncle's sitting room, Hadrian only had but a few seconds to himself before he was thrown to the floor by the familiar slobbering of Padfoot. "Padfoot, wait Padfoot, get off me you overgrown pup!"

"Harry! Is that any way to call your very dashing and single uncle?" Sirius gasped in mock outrage as he turned back to his human form.

"Why yes, yes it is. Or at least when your uncle is not so dashing and single because of his mug of a face," Hadrian said before he ran out of the room and started a chase all around the house.

"Why you little brat, I'll show you ugly! Gabby, help me catch your bratty brother," Sirius called out as he ran after his nephew.

Gabriel simply laughed out loud, the scene familiar. Every time they came to their uncle's Hadrian would throw a funny insult to Sirius and would then chase each other around. With a shake of his head Gabriel fallowed his uncle into chasing after Hadrian, the somber feelings from the morning chased away by the fun he was having.

After finally catching Hadrian and having his hair turned eye-watering, neon green by Sirius, they all sat down for a breather, exhausted after the fun game of tag. Hadrian thanked Kreacher as the elf brought them cold lemonade to cool down, sitting down on a black armchair opposite Sirius' orange sofa while Gabriel preferred to sit on the extremely fluffy green carpet. Silence lasted only a few minutes, their breathing gotten under control and their faces back to their natural complexion.

"Ready to go shopping for your school supplies, Harry? It's already 10 o'clock so if you want to avoid the afternoon rush we should get going now."

"Hmm, yes, but aren't you forgetting something dearest uncle?" Hadrian answered as he pointed at his neon hair. If Sirius thought he would forget about the embarrassing color of his hair and go into the public with it he was clearly delusional.

"Okay, okay. There, happy now? Let me just- Kreacher! Bring me my robe!- Okay let's go." Sirius charmed his messy hair into a neat ponytail and straightened his rumpled clothes and doing the same with the clothes of his nephews.

One by one they floo'ed (?) to the Leaky Cauldron and ignored the curious stares of the few patrons in the bar. Sirius opened the gateway and all three were soon too concentrated in their shopping to pay attention to the time. Without their notice the once almost deserted Alley grew crowded with witches, wizards, and muggles whose children were going to attend school that fall. Only after bumping into the third person did Hadrian had enough and dragged his uncle and brother to a dark corner that was thankfully devoid of any crowd.

"It is too crowded, we'll have to split. The only things left in the list are robes, potion ingredients, and my wand." Hadrian said as he checked his Hogwarts' letter.

"I'll buy the potion ingredients while you and Gabriel buy your robes. After that we'll meet at Ollivander's to get your wand. Is that okay with you?"

Hadrian nodded and took his brother's hand as they fought through the crowd to get to Madam Malkin's. When they entered a young witch immediately took them to a private fitting room, reserved for all the pureblood clients with wealth and prestige. Some of the people that had already been there for a long time waiting for their turned protested loudly to Madam Malkin only to be asked to either be quiet or leave the store. Hadrian and Gabriel simply walked by them with a blank face, these 'people' were beneath them and not worth the effort to even look at them.

They were led to room were already there was a boy getting fitted with his mother waiting on an elegant chair on the side.

"Heir Potter, Mr. Potter, please take a seat. Someone will be with you in a few moments." They both nodded in understanding and turned to the other room's attendants. Hadrian led his brother to the beautiful lady and was the first to greet the beautiful woman.

"Lady Malfoy, 'tis an honor to meet you." He gave a bow and kissed lightly Lady Malfoy's hand as per pureblood custom.

"Heir Potter, what a surprise to meet each other here," Lady Malfoy inclined her head in greeting and did the same when Gabriel was presented.

"This is my younger brother Gabriel, my Lady."

"Lady Malfoy," Gabriel copied his brother's actions and then moved back to Hadrian's side.

"May I present to you my son, Draco?" Narcissa asked as she waited for no response before standing and leading them to the blond boy on the stand.

"It would be a pleasure Lady Malfoy," Hadrian followed the pureblooded witch and greeted the boy as a fellow heir.

Their meeting was cut short as their attendant finally arrived and saying their farewells, they were lead to a private room. It didn't take long before they were done; their robes were going to be owl delivered the next day. As per the agreement they met their Uncle right outside Ollivander's, tired and exhausted after a long day of shopping and glad it was their last stop.

"Ready to finally get your wand, Hadrian?" Sirius asked as they entered the darkly lit shop, hundreds of boxes behind the counter. The boys were impatient and were annoyed as the shopkeeper was nowhere to be seen.

"Lord Black, twelve inches, yew, and dragon heartstring; great for offensive magic. Heir Potter, yes, here for your wand I suppose. Mr. Potter, I hope you know you are still too young for your wand to choose you." The soft voice of the shopkeeper came behind them, all three gasping in fright at the sudden appearance.

"Ahh, Mr. Ollivander, still scaring the customers I see," Sirius said as he laughed off the sudden scare. Only to stop when Ollivander's milky white eyes turned their stare directly at him.

"I have no idea what you mean Lord Black, but let's get going shall we?"

They followed the strange man to the counter where Hadrian was then accosted by a measuring tape as Mr. Ollivander went through the isles of boxes, choosing between them and bringing them to the counter; explaining to the boys that each wand was never the same and that it was the wand, not the wizards, that chooses their owner.

The first wand put on fire the store's curtains; the second one was no better although the result was much funnier. On and on it went as wand after wand reacted negatively to Hadrian. The initial anticipation faded and three of the people in the store grew more and more annoyed as each wand rejected Hadrian while the other person grew only more excited at the results.

"Very tricky customer I see, but I think I know just the right wand for you," Ollivander said as went back to the isles of boxes and came back with a non-descript box and reverently lifted the wand in it and gave it to Hadrian who could only stare mesmerized at the great power coming off the dark wand.

"Thirteen inches, Oak tree, with a sharp tooth from a Griffin. It was crafted by the first Ollivander and until now has deem no one good enough to be its master. Go on, try it," Ollivander watched with sharp anticipation as the Potter Heir grasped the wand.

Hadrian could only describe the feeling as finally being complete, power course through his whole body, the wand emitting navy and green sparks. All occupants felt a shiver go down their spine, the power coming off from Hadrian too powerful and enticing and when it finally ended they could only sigh in disappointment at the loss of magic.

"Yes, Heir Potter, I believe we can all expect great things from you," Ollivander said with a solemn voice as he watched as the boy reverently held the wand.

After buying a wand holster they finally ended their shopping and all tiredly made their way to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Grimmauld Place. But just as they were to enter the bar they were met by James, Lily, and Charles. And to make things worse Lord Malfoy, his wife, and son were right behind Hadrian, Gabriel, and Sirius.

Hadrian's only thought was, _'bloody hell'._


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah, this chapter was a little hard to write _again_. I had several chapters already written but my little brother deleted all my files, including the ones from my other stories and now I have to rewrite everything from memory and I have to confess that I have a bad memory.

I think the ending was too…I don't know…I'm just not satisfied with how I ended the chapter.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; only my OC Gabriel.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"That went better than I thought it would," Hadrian said after all three were back to Grimmauld Place. Gabriel simply hummed, yawning in sleepy exhaustion after the tiring day while Sirius pouted in childish annoyance at his nephew's sarcastic remark. The little meeting between all three lords had been anything but pleasant.

Gabriel was sleepy so he grabbed a pillow from the big sofa and lay down on the soft, fluffy carpet to take a short nap. He barely noticed when his older brother placed a warm blanket over him, just snuggled deeply into the new warmth. Hadrian smiled tenderly and indulgently as his baby brother slept on, equally as exhausted and sleepy after the day's events but he couldn't take the luxury to do so; he had promised his father to be back home for dinner.

He sighed, relaxing into the soft recliner and moaning as his back and legs appreciated not having to be standing up straight. He watched as Sirius threw himself carelessly onto the large sofa, clothes and hair in disarray as opposed when he had been and looked the perfect pureblood scion. "Have you thought what you will do tomorrow?" He asked, remembering the invitation for dinner his uncle had extended to the Malfoys.

Sirius groaned, regretting ever doing so but he was at fault and now he had to deal with it. "No. I don't know what I will do tomorrow. You know how much I hate my extended 'family' and now I have to have dinner with my cousin and her slimy husband and spawn," he shuddered just thinking about it.

"Pad, you have only yourself to blame. Had you not been intent on making my father mad you could have avoided any of that," Hadrian shook his head at his uncle's actions.

Sirius pouted childishly and what should have been disturbing was that it was actually very cute and adorable when his uncle was already a thirty year old wizard. He threw his uncle a stinging hex, making Padfoot to drop the pout and cry out at the unexpected pain. "Hey!"

"Pad, please don't pout. Its disturbing and it has long since lost its effect on me."

If possible that only made his uncle to pout even more adorably and Hadrian could just imgine the dog ears and tail. He averted his eyes, tempted to give in and coo at his adorable uncle. _Don't look, don't look. Only Gab has that power over you. _He cleared his throat in an effort to regain his voice and what he said came out harsher than he wanted," Was getting your petty revenge on my father worth it?"

Sirius lost some of his humor but still continued to smile, a knowing glint in his eyes," Yes, no, I don't know. But I do know that Lucius will milk it for all its worth. My bet is on the new law he is trying to pass in next week's Wizengmont." The distaste and self rage he felt laced his words although he kept his smile.

They descended into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts until the grand clock chimed to announce it was already five o´clock. That was his cue to leave so Hadrian sighed once again and stood up with obvious exhaustion with every movement.

"You know you can stay if you want," his uncle reminded him. Hadrian gave him a grateful smile but shook his head," I promised James to go home for dinner."

He turned to his brother's sleeping figure and he had to smile as Gabriel grumbled in his sleep, a little drool on the corner of his lips. He stretched his limbs, sighing at the pleasurable feeling and called Kreacher for the elf to take his brother to his bedroom at Potter Manor. Hadrian didn't want to wake his brother and by how exhausted Gabriel had looked it was probable the ten year old would be sleeping until the next morning. He said his farewells to his uncle and floo'ed back home.

* * *

He was welcomed by his personal elf, Mimi, who had two letters sent by his friends. He took the letters and dismissed his elf absentmindedly as he read the name in each letter. One was from his best mate Blaize Zabini and the other from Daphne Greengrass. He was tempted to read the letters but he still had to take a shower before dinner and he didn't want to be late. His father's voice implied that they were going to have a guest for dinner.

As he walked towards his room he stopped by his brother's room to check up on him. He saw that Kreacher had already changed Gabriel's clothes into comfortable pajamas and had closed the curtains, leaving the room in darkness. He softly and as quietly as possible walked up to his sleeping brother and kissed him goodnight.

When he exited he was met by the surprising figure of his father and Evans.

"Hadrian, I didn't know you had already arrived," James said in a little surprise. He had been sure his sons would not obey him and instead would have decided to stay over at their uncle's.

"Yes, I only arrived just minutes ago. Gabriel was tired and wanted to take a nap but he fell into a deep sleep so I think he will not be having dinner," Hadrian said coldly and emotionless.

"Yeah, don't worry," was all James could awkwardly answer. Hadrian just gave a sharp nod and walked briskly to his room and all James could do was sigh in frustration and sadness. Would he ever be close to his son again?

Back in his room Hadrian angrily unclothed and took the quickest shower he ever had, drying himself equally as angry. He changed into the first clothes he could find and left his usually neat and straight hair in its wet and messy state.

He stood in the room, hands fisted so hard he felt as his nails dug into skin. Furious anger clear in body language and expression but he _didn't_ want to be so. But every time he saw that woman next to his father, in the place where his mother should be; all Hadrian could see was red.

* * *

**AN**: I need your input in whether to sort Hadrian in Ravenclaw where he would have more freedom and invisibility from both Dumbledore and Marvolo; or in Slytherin where he will have less freedom to do as he wishes and some suspicion from Dumbledore will fall on him and Marvolo will closely watch and influence him.

This is important because it will affect the course of the story and plot. I will make a poll; there will be three/four more chapters before the sorting so there is time.

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR FAV'S, FALLOWS, AND REVIEWS XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any recognizable characters with the exception of my two OC's Charles and Gabriel.

**Chapter Four**

Hadrian took five minutes to compose himself, wiping away the traitorous tears that had fallen and waited for the redness to disappear from his eyes. He took a deep breath before exiting his room, once again checking on his brother before making his way to the family dining room, meaning that whoever had been invited over was close to James and the mud-blood. Surprisingly he was the first to arrive and he noticed two extra places set up. As he was about to sit the rest finally arrived, all of them wearing more formal clothing than he expected when it was implied this was a casual dinner between friends or at least close acquaintances. He gave a reluctant nod in greeting, too exhausted to go through his usual 'bantering and baiting'.

Only seconds later their guests were brought in and at first sight the two men couldn't be any more different from each other. One was an old man with the longest beard Hadrian had ever seen and wore the most eye-burning and ridiculous robes ever. The old man also had one very disturbing smile that to others would seem grandfatherly and kind but to him it just seems like the smile of a deranged old man. Truly, it was disturbing and he had to tighten his occlumency shields to not grimace or show any other discomfort. The other man was younger, looking to be the same age as his father and had a sneer that seemed to be a permanent feature on his face. Where the old man was all bright and light this man was dark; dark in clothes, dark in features, and if he guessed right, dark in personality. Now this man, Hadrian is interested in.

* * *

"Albus!" James exclaimed with a bright and welcoming smile, completely ignoring the other man's presence.

"James, my boy," Albus answered with his characteristic twinkling, blue eyes; sweeping his gaze around the rest of the room until it rested upon a familiar red-head. "Lily, dear girl, it's been too long since I last saw you. And this must be Charles," he said; giving one of his favorite student's a hug and looking at her son, a perfect blend of Evans and Potter. Charles blushed, feeling his whole face getting red upon meeting the man his mother had told him much about; her old headmaster, the great Albus Dumbledore.

Severus sneered at having been manipulated by the old coot into coming, old resentment and hatred welling inside him at being in the same house as his greatest school bully and enemy along with the only woman he has ever been in love with. Only his mastery over occlumency let him control the emotions that threatened to spill out like a foolish Gryffindor. He tried to avoid looking at her son who looked so much like Potter but with her coloring, preferring to let his gaze wander to the other child, whom he supposes is Potter's eldest child. The boy looks nothing like his hated father, taking more after his Black ancestry that came from both his paternal grandmother and from his mother.

"Severus," Lily said in greeting to her old friend, the first time she spoke to him after thirteen years of not talking to each other. Not since that fateful day in fifth year.

"Lilian."

She smiled at the familiar calling of her full name; Severus was the only one that did and she was glad he still called her like that even after their time apart. James on the other hand scowled at the greasy git, he didn't forget that the slimy snake had been in love with his wife and if the pained expression on his face was anything to tell, Snape was still in love with Lily. _She is mine! Back off! _He put himself in between them, slipped his arm around her waist possessively and glared at Snivellus warningly, Lily belonged to _him._

Severus sneered at the hateful man. He understood the warning but he also knew that his opportunity to ever get together with the girl of his dreams was long past; Lily truly belonged to _Potter _now, bloody hell, she was even one now. Lily herself knew what James was doing and as much as it saddened her he let him; she also knew of the love Severus had for her and she did love him too, but as a brother and not how he wished for her to.

Albus cleared his throat to get their attention," I know Minerva was supposed to come but she had been busy preparing for the new school term and so I invited Severus. The poor man has been stuck in the dungeons and hasn't journey out for anything except to buy more potion ingredients," he shook his head to show his disappointment. "That is why I thought you wouldn't mind if I invited with along; after all, if I remember correctly both you (Lily) and Severus were best friends and James and he had a small rivalry going on."

James grimaced but nonetheless nodded and Lily happily agreed; happy to have the opportunity to reconnect with her childhood best friend.

"Father," Hadrian spoke at last, annoyed at being ignored.

James blinked confusedly before remembering that he had yet to introduce his eldest son. "Albus, this is my eldest son, Hadrian. Hadrian, this is family friend and Headmaster to Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore."

"Hello, sir," Hadrian said in an emotionless voice as he shook the old man's hand briefly, feeling uncomfortable for some unknown reason when near the headmaster.

Albus shook the boy's hand, whom looked almost exactly like his uncle Regulus, his mother's youngest brother. "Hello, my boy. If I'm not wrong you shall be starting Hogwarts this fall, correct?"

"Yes, sir," was Hadrian's short answer. Albus simply nodded as he turned to James," Well, my boy, shall we commence dinner, I fear I missed lunch and am famished."

"Of course, please take a seat," James signaled their elf to start bringing in the food, grimacing when he remembered that he had placed the two extra places quite close which meant having to be close to the greasy git. It was long table, large enough to sit fifteen people and for the evening he had ordered the elves to set up the table in a way that everyone is quite close to each other to create a cozy ambient; he regrets that now.

* * *

Hadrian narrowed his eyes as he inspected the interaction between the three adults, confused at how hostile his father was to the other man. He also hadn't missed the flash of pain or something similar in the blank eyes of the dark man, Severus, when he looked at the mud-blood; nor the melancholic and hopeful expression Evans showed upon speaking to Severus. It confused him and it increased his interest in Severus. Who was this man that affected his father so much and made the mud-blood happy?

Upon hearing of the 'small rivalry' between his dad and Severus he had to smirk in amusement at the great understatement. If the hatred each of them showed to the other is anything to tell, 'rivalry' wouldn't be the correct term to call it, more like full out enmity between them. Only to replace his smirk with a quirk of his eyebrow in curiosity, Evans and the man were friends? He narrowed his eyes, if that was true then how was it possible when James was clear in his hate for the man?

Interesting…

Albus Dumbledore was a man to be wary of; of that Hadrian was more than certain. His instincts, which his dear mother had told him to always follow and listen, warned him that crossing this man was not something Hadrian wanted to do. He heeded his instincts, showing no true hostility to the old man but keeping his distance. Something told him that being anywhere near the man was equally as dangerous as having him as an enemy. He kept his answers short and straightforward, falling silent once again after being introduce. He didn't know how to feel knowing that the old man was going to be his future headmaster; it troubled him.

He couldn't quite hide a sneer as he was forced to sit right next to his fat half-brother, his other side taken by Severus. Dinner was like watching a ping pong game (having being introduced to it by Uncle Mooney) between his father and the unknown man. It was amusing, fun, but also perplexing to him. What was between his father and the man, whose scathing remarks and belittling of each other was normal to Evans and the old man; despite 'trying' to stop both men from doing so. Curiosity burned bright inside him but he was patient, he would eventually find out.

Hadrian just had to ask the right person…Sirius.

As it was he paid close attention to the conversation going on, learning that the man, Severus, was to be his potions professor and was also the head of house Slytherin. He had to smirk in amusement at the more imaginative and creative insults Professor Snape threw at his father; a little disappointed that James' insults were childish and so…simple.

"—my boy?" Dumbledore's voice filtered through his mind, bringing him out of his internal thoughts.

"Excuse me sir? Can you please repeat that?" He tilted his head in questioning, internally cursing himself for his inattention.

"No problem, my boy. I was just asking if you had a house in mind for when in Hogwarts. Gryffindor, perhaps?" The old man asked him and Hadrian had to keep himself from cringing at the grandfatherly twinkle in the man's eyes.

"That would be gre—" his father tried to say but Hadrian was quick to interrupt.

"No." It came out harsher than he wanted and he must really be exhausted, he was tripping in his act. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in silent surprise, Severus sneering in silent interest, Evans showed no surprise as if she had known already, Charles sneered, and his father had a shocked and slightly angry expression. _He must think I want to get into Slytherin. _

"Ravenclaw." He said at last, smiling congenially and continued," I love learning and spend all the time with a book as much as I can. I would love to be in Ravenclaw."

And that was that. Dumbles (his nickname for the old man) chuckled while he stroked his beard (disturbing), Severus return back to his default sneer, Evans nodded as if agreeing, Charles grimaced, and his father gave a silent (or so his dad thought) sigh in relief. The rest of dinner went in a similar fashion and he had to stifle his laughter at the continuous banter between the professor and his father. Were he not forced to be so close to the fatso, he would have called it enjoyable.

* * *

_Dear Hadrian,_

_How you've been? My summer has so far been as boring as can be with my mom not letting me out of her sight for anything. I blame it on the fact I have already received my Hogwarts and will have to leave for most of the year except for the holls, which I know mom will force me to come home for. At times like this I really do regret being an only child, that way she won't try suffocating me with all her attention and love. It's even worse now that she has no new lover. She says she wants to spend as much time as she can before I had to be off since I was her only 'baby', her words not mine._

_By the way, have you already receive your Hogwarts letter yet? I received mine on my birthday. Oh, and thanks for the gift, the book has wicked spells, some that mom says she hasn't heard about. Did you like what I sent? My mom chose them for me, I know you have been interested in dementors for some reason and since she specializes in magical creatures I thought she was the best to find any books about them. She asked if you were interested in specializing in magical creatures like her since I told her all about the other creatures you have been interested in all summer._

_Has Daphne written to you? Yesterday she sent me a letter inviting us over to her house for her birthday party and a sleepover *eye roll*. I wanted to know your answer before sending my own, otherwise my mom will somehow find out only I went and she will start cooing that Daph and I would be the perfect couple, ugh. Can you believe her? I have to go now; mom has been nagging me to accompany her to some friends' reunion or something. She says I need to make friends with kids other than you. Yeah, right._

_Say hi to Gabby for me and please write me soon. I hope you do go to Daph's party so I can go, all to at least get away from mom for a while._

_See you soon,_

_Blaize_

Hadrian had to laugh at some things Blaize wrote in his letter. He put the letter aside and opened the one from his only female friend, Daphne.

_Dear Hadrian,_

_Please tell me you will come to my party. I told my parents I didn't want one but they, specially my mom, were on and on about how it was a special moment and it had to be celebrated. More like she wants to show me off and get a marriage contract with the Malfoys; you know how much she wants one of her daughters married to their brat child, Draco. Astoria is more than happy to possibly be that 'lucky' lady but you know me. I am just glad my dad has the final say in any contract and he is anything but agreeable to the Malfoy patriarch._

_I still haven't received my Hogwarts letter but my dad has reassured me it will be arriving most probably on my birthday or the day after. I just can't wait, anything to get away from the fanatic way my mom has been planning my future 'wedding'; I'm getting really disturb. Tori, as you most probable already know, has been nagging me to be sending her letters about **her Dragon** when I finally go off to Hogwarts. I shudder every time I think about ever being married to that brat and don't you dare laugh mister, you aren't the one that has to put up with him every time my mom has the 'brill' idea to invite Lady Malfoy over for tea, Draco always coming along with her. I am starting to suspect Lady Malfoy isn't too adverse to the idea of marriage between the Greengrass and Malfoy families._

_Anyway, I will stop now because I just know you will skip over until you find something that interests you. I have already sent a letter to Blaize about a sleepover and unfortunately for you there is no way out; I still have that 'thing' from last time. You, Mister Potter, will come and enjoy it._

_Say hi to your brother for me and don't worry, he is also invited. I will await your letter no later than Wednesday, the party is on Saturday._

_'Till later,_

_Daphne Greengrass_

Hadrian smiled softly, Daph really knew him too well. He sighed as he turned to look over at his window, the full moon shining brightly. It was really late now and he decided to forgo penning a reply until morning, he could barely look at he written words of his friends. He left the two letters on his desk, taking his clothes off as he walked towards his bed, jaw cracking as he yawned. He lay for a few seconds looking at his ceiling, thinking about the long, tiring but also interesting day. He turned to look at the picture of his mom and with a last whispered goodnight, welcomed Morpheus call.

* * *

**AN**: I just to let you guys know that the poll is already up and to please Review, it motivates me to write longer chapters XD


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **So this isn't a real chapter but an interlude, a little something to give an insight into the minds of some of the characters. I will be doing this throughout the whole story for all, or at least most characters; but if most of you, the readers, find this unnecessary or not to your like I can stop doing so.

I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment or critic afterwards XD

**Disclaimer**: Once again I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters with the exceptions of my OC's Gabriel, Charles, and Cassandra.

* * *

**Interlude: James/Lily/Sirius**

* * *

_James kissed her with as much passion and lust as he could muster; imagining that instead of the brunette in his arms there is a fiery redhead. It is their first night as a married couple, after pasting fake smiles and loving glances they are too tired and exhausted that the act of kissing is but a chore; never mind that they have to consummate their marriage. They do not love each other; at most they tolerate and consider each other acquaintances, only connected in their bond to Sirius; his best friend and brother in all but blood and her older twin brother. _

_He loves another, a muggleborn witch by the name of Lily Evans, the only woman he has been in love with since James first saw her in their first year in Hogwarts. But she isn't a pureblood and his parents were clear in their distaste towards his chosen mate, eventually forcing him into a loveless marriage contract with a woman whom he knows almost nothing about; only that she is his best friend's younger twin sister and that she was a Slytherin. _

_He blanks his mind, forcing his body into the motions of sex, aroused but not feeling any of the expected passion and lust. James knows that his new wife, Cassandra, is doing the same; simply letting him into her body with no resistance but not helping either. When he comes they both give a sigh of relief that they don't bother to hide. He quickly but tenderly pulls out, tiredly hoisting himself up and after picking his discarded clothes, gave her a wan smile and went to the room next door. They had not spoken to each other for other than the necessary small talk in public but it is silently agreed that they will not share a room and although his parents know this they allow it; knowing that they had to produce an heir within a year or both will have to deal with the consequences. _

_For three days they go through the same motions; they have meaningless sex, he gives her a wan smile, she simply nods at him, and he goes away. The next four weeks are nerve wracking for him; soon they would know if she had gotten pregnant and if not, then it was back to trying. Thankfully a visit from the family healer gave positive results, she was pregnant. _

_James didn't know how to feel. Should he be proud that soon he would be a father? Happy? Or should he feel angry that there was now nothing that could separate him from his cold wife? _

_It was all so confusing. _

* * *

James frowned as he looked upon his late wife's photograph, one of the few in which she smiled in happiness. She looked as beautiful as ever, dark brown/black hair flowing in the summer breeze, pale skin flushed from the sun, and pink lips pulled into a soft smile. Alongside her were their two sons, five year old Hadrian smiling brightly at the camera, a gap where he had lost his first tooth. On his side was four year old Gabriel, laughing happily and looking so much like his mother.

He smiled reluctantly; it had been him that had taken the photo. He too, had been happy; enjoying being with his family after being long from home after having had to be away in Bulgaria as part of his job as Head Auror for a whole week. Who would have thought that only a year later she would be gone forever; finally succumbing to the same sickness that had taken her own mother.

James had even come to love Cassandra, not as much as he loves Lily but a part of him soon learned to love her. He learned to love and care for her and Gabriel was borne of those sentiments; a part of him thinking that maybe being with her wasn't so bad after all. But Lily, the woman that he truly and passionately loves, would forever overshadow Cassandra and he had known he would forever prefer Lily over his wife.

And then she died.

Everyday as he wakes and sees the fiery red hair at his side, he asks himself, "Did I do the right thing? Or was I simply too naïve?"

Did he do the right thing in marrying Lily? Should he have simply waited longer to mourn his late wife before finally giving in to his selfish wants and getting back his first love? A part of him had known the reaction his sons would have but James had ignored it; making himself believe that with time his sons would warm up to Lily and their half-brother, soon seeing her as a second mother. _Fool_. He was a fool and now he paid for his selfish and foolish desires.

Everyday as he sees the malicious and cold person his son, his darling Hadrian, had become, James blames himself. It was him that pushed and pushed and now the results glared at him. Where did the nice, bubbly, and loving Hadrian go? When had that innocent child become cruel, cold, and so angry?

It was his complete fault wasn't it? _Of course it is. _

He gave a sardonic laugh, eyes sad and mournful.

James was at fault. It was he who had after only a month of Cassandra's death married Lily, forcing his still mourning sons, who had loved and still loved their mother; to welcome a stranger that was to be their new mother and a boy that too, was their father's son.

* * *

Lily, in the privacy of her mind, always questioned if she was at fault for the distanced and cold relationship that existed between James and his sons. Was she right to demand him to marry her so soon after Cassandra's death? Or was she too insensitive and hadn't thought to take into account that James had children, and although James hadn't loved his wife they did love their mother?

She shook her head.

She had been tired, she knows. Tired to be known as the 'other' woman, tired of being the one he really loved but not the one whom with he stayed the night with, tired of being the mistress. And her son, her sweet and innocent Charles didn't deserve to know his father had another family with a wife and kids; he didn't deserve to know that he was just the bastard child and would never be equal to his father's other children. Neither did she deserve to be always called out a whore, sleeping with a married man, and someone that was better than her, a mud-blood.

Only once did she venture into the magical world with her son.

A great mistake and one she and her son will never forget.

Charles looked almost an exact replica of his father only with her coloring and already James' cheating had been known; that she bore a child outside marriage and with a pureblood married man was disgrace. Lily was called all versions of whore, slut, bitch, etc. and her son, who had barely been four years old but understood they were both scorned and hated, had to hear as he and his mother were called all types of degrading things. Lily immediately grabbed her son and fought through the sneering masses to keep her child from having to experience their hate but the damage had been done. That night she had to console her son as he cried himself to sleep; breaking her heart and she blamed herself, it was she that had caused her son to feel that way.

It was her that had ignored the fact that James was already a married man and forbidden to her. It was he who had first approached her with the purpose to start a secret romance but it was she who had at last accepted; she who always encouraged the man she loved to forget about his wife and sleep with her, to make love to her like he would never do to _her_. It was she that had deluded herself into believing that her actions would have no consequences; like a son borne of their affair, forever branding him a bastard because James would never be able to recognize him as his son.

Lily had been tired of all that and the death of Cassandra was a godsend to her, who had seen the light at the end of the tunnel and seen the chance to finally become James wife like they had planned since their fifth year in Hogwarts. But he always told her it wasn't the right time, that his sons (Lily hating the fact he had second son with _her_, wasn't one enough?) needed more time to mourn, that it was too soon to get married right after his wife's death.

"Excuses, excuses," she had screamed at him. And then she had given him an ultimatum: or he married her and legitimized their son or he could forget about her and her son; never to see them ever again.

Now five years later she asks herself, was she right in what she had done?

* * *

He was drunk, he knew. But he couldn't make himself care, not when he drank to drown out the memory of his little sister, his sweet Cassandra. She had been the only one he truly loved from his family, the only that understood his dislike for their prejudice and hatred for everything that wasn't to their like; the only one that ever got the _real him_. But now she was forever gone, leaving him behind to care for her children like he had promised on her deathbed; to protect them until his dying breath.

Sirius always considered James as his brother, sharing the same propensity for mischief, rule breaking, and of course, being good looking; but never did he imagined that they would soon be able to call themselves brothers for real until he learned that James was to marry his sister. Of course he had been torn between being happy for his sister for she had always harbored a crush on James or his overprotective brother urges as she was his only sister and his twin at that. He decided to be happy, for he would be able to call James family; that is until he remembered that James only loved one woman and unfortunately Cassandra was not that woman, but Lily Evans.

Until then Sirius was indifferent to Lily. He didn't hate her like a 'respectable' Black should have, but neither did he particularly like her, finding her at times condescending and a know-it-all. He only 'tolerated' her because it was the girl his best mate fancied himself to be in love with.

Never did Sirius thought he would come to hate Evans until he finally learned that James, the one man that he had thought would at least care for his sister, give her the respect she deserved as his wife; was cheating on her and never even bothered to hide the fact he did. Sirius had confronted James as soon as reached him of what James was doing. The smiling bastard hadn't even denied it, telling him to his face that yes; he was cheating on her with Lily Evans.

Sirius punched him.

Once and then once again.

It was only after Cassandra separated them that he stopped, James sporting a black eye, several bruises, and a split lip while Sirius wasn't any better. Sirius never spoke to the bastard traitor after that; ignoring all pleas to talk to James and repair their now broken friendship.

Potter's marriage to Evans after only a month of Cassandra's death only cemented the growing animosity Sirius felt for _him_ and _her_. Any chance to repair their lost friendship were now gone; Sirius would never forgive, much less so forget, what Potter had done.

**Never**.

* * *

**AN**: I have super awesome news…I'm a new aunty to a super KAWAII BABY!

He was born on Christmas Eve and I am just so happy for my sis…

Anyway, hope you like this and please Review, it will make my day XD


End file.
